One More Chance Marley?
by Sweetgirl13
Summary: Jake wants more chance at love with Marley. ( Picking Up From 5x07 Puppet Master) The following glee club will not rest until the get Jarley back together. Its time for code Jarley!
1. Pretending

**Hi I'm new to writing glee stories and I hope you guys love this Jarley story! **

**Jake P.O.V**

After performing _What Does The Fox Say_, I saw Marley gather her things and left the auditorium. Jake left his things and ran after Marley, he saw the brunette figure around the concern. Marley heard footsteps behind her so she turn around thinking it was Ryder coming to ask her out and she would say no again. Her deep blue eyes saw that it was Jake.

Marley: What do want Jake? I told you that I think its best that we stay teammates.

Jake: Why do you keep doing that Marley? Why do you come off so strong like you don't still love me.

Marley: Can we talk about this another time, my mom is waiting for me.

Marley turned and left the building. Jake stood dumbly in the hallway until he heard a sigh, Unique stood there shaking her head.

Unique: I'm Still P-I-S-S-E-D At You For What You Did To My Girl, but I guess I could help you out.

Jake: How Do You Believe That You Can Help Me? Marley is making this hard and clear that she can't trust me again. I shouldn't neve..

Unique: Cheated on her with that tramp. Oh darling you had a good thing going and I'm going to help you get that back because Ryder aint getting with her. Now I'm going to suggest to Mr. Schuester to change the duet couples and get you two to pair up. Do you understand?

Jake: Got it. I do what every it takes.

Unique: Good.

Unique walked away to find Mr. Schuester. Jake breath a sigh of relief. No matter what Ryder try to do, it wasn't going to work because he was going to get one more chance at love and was going to get it right.

**Marley P.O.V**

Ryder has been creeping me out the past days. Since we got paired up as duet partners, he think that means we have a thing. Jake, Gosh How I Miss Him SO MUCH! I cant stop thinking about him even if I tried. I miss those little kisses he would give me every once and awhile. Those abs that he didn't mind sending a picture of everyday. But the fact was that he cheated and that's all to it. Just then Mr. Schuester walked in, everyone took there sits.

Mr. Schuester: Okay everyone, Unique had wanted to change her partner because she thinks this couple could win of nationals, so Ryder you no longer with Marley. Jake, you and Marley are partners. How about you guys give us a test run of a song.

Jake and Marley both got up and went to the front of the choir room. They stared blankly at everyone because they didn't know what to sang. Blaine spoke up and gave them a suggestion.

Blaine: You two should totally sing pretending, the ballad that Rachel and Finn had song at national two years ago. Its filled with chemistry which is a good shooing for nationals.

Tina: That song was filled with heart and soul. Do you guys have what it takes to pull it off?

Unique: I believe they can.

Jake and Marley looked at each other and began belting the song out

_ Face to face and heart to heart, we're so close yet so far apart_  
_I close my eyes, I look away, that's just because I'm not okay_  
_But I hold on, I stay strong_  
_Wondering if we still belong_

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling  
Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls?  
Will we ever have our happy ending  
Or will we forever only be pretending?_

Everyone was swaying along to the song expect Ryder, he was upset that wasn't him sing with Marley. Jake took Marley hand looked deep into her ocean blue eyes. Marley started to feel a cold sweat, but she kept clam.

_Will we ah-ah, ah-always, ah-ah, ah-always  
Ah-ah, ah-always be pretending?_

How long do I fantasize, make believe that it's still alive?  
Imagine that I am good enough, and we can choose the ones we love  
But I hold on, I stay strong  
Wondering if we still belong

The entire Glee club started to harmonize along with the Couple. Marley had remove her hands from Jake's and walked around the choir room but his eyes followed her.

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling  
Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls?  
Will we ever have our happy ending  
Or will we forever only be pretending?_

Will we ah-ah, ah-always, ah-ah, ah-always  
Ah-ah, always be

Keeping secrets safe, every move we make  
Seems like no one's letting go  
And it's such a shame 'cause if you feel the same  
How am I supposed to know?

As Marley sung the high note, Jake the felt the emotions in the song and he knew that she felt them too. Marley was singing straight to Unique and then she made her way back into the front. Jake had moved to the right side of the piano and kept belting as well.

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling  
Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls?  
Will we ever have our happy ending  
Or will we forever only be pretending?_

Marley had moved too the left side of the side of Jake and looked deep into his eyes. Pretending was like as song that she was explaining her feelings for him and how she wished that she was behave enough to forgive him. Jake on the other hand wished that he had the balls to stand in front of the glee club and admit to his mistake but he was still a changed person and he need Marley.

_Will we ah-ah, ah-always, ah-ah, ah-always Ah-ah, ah-always be Will we ah-ah, ah-always, ah-ah, ah-always Ah-ah, ah-always be_

_Will we ah-ah, ah-always, ah-ah, ah-always Ah-ah, ah-always be pretending?_

Jake had moved right next to Marley. After singing the last note, their face were close together and their lips almost came together until they heard applauses and Mr. Schuster agreeing that they were the number couple that had the ballad duet. Marley was so excited and so was Jake. Jake had grabbed her and gave her a squeeze. They pulled away quickly and stared at each other for a good five seconds then breaking the silence.

Marley: You were great and congrats.

Jake: Marley you sounded amazing, congrats to you too.

All the Glee people in the knew that they still had feelings for each even Mr. Schuster knew it. It was time for code get Jake and Marley back together, aka Jarley together. Tina took out her phone and texted every glee member expect Jarley.

_Get Jarley code alter! This isn't a test run people!_

The following Glee members looked at each other and smiled. Ryder on the other hand shook his head.

Ryder: (whispering) This is so stupid. Jake had his chance and he blew it.

Unique: Get over it lover boy. Marley wants Jake and Jake want Marley and that's how it's going to be. And don't you dare try to disrespect this proud black woman either. Now stay away from my home girl.

Unique whipped her hair and turned back around. Mr. Schuster stood up and said that they should practice songs with their partners because they are having a chemistry off .The bell had rang and everyone lefted. Jake found Marley at her locker.

Jake: Do you think we could practice after school here in the auditorium? I'm not trying to make you feel weird or anything.

Marley: That would be fine. Can we meet a four, I have to help my mom with a couple of things.

Jake: Four is perfect.

Marley smiled and began to walk off, suddenly she turned around and said..

Marley: You're not making nothing weird.

She kept walking so she could get to the lunch room. Jake was smirking as she left. He had a great feeling about this.

**Hope you guys like it so far. The song for the first chapter is ****_Pretending by the Glee Cast!_**


	2. Dark Side and Body Party

**Jake P.O.V**

Jake was standing by the piano when he heard Marley walk in the auditorium. She was right on time as always and had a couple of songs in her hand.

Marley: I thought that we could practice these songs and see if they would be great for Nationals.

Marley handed Jake the song. He eyed the lyrics suspiciously.

Jake: Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson? I've heard the song and it's awesome but do you think it will be a selection for Nationals?

Marley: Don't worry it's for our duet off in Glee. I think we should try one of my songs and one of yours. Then pick the top three.

Jake: What ever you say Miss. Rose! Hit It!

_Marley_

_There's a place that I know  
it's not pretty there and few have ever gone  
if I show it to you now  
will it make you run away_

Marley had closed her eyes and sung. She couldn't tell if Jake was looking at her, but he totally was watching her. It was almost time for the next chorus so he decided to jump and finish it out.

_Jake_

_or will you stay  
even if it hurts  
even if I try to push you out  
will you return?  
and remind me who I really am  
please remind me who I really am_

Marley looked at Jake and smile. Jake put his right hand over his chest while singing the notes.

_Both_

_everybody's got a dark side  
do you love me?  
can you love mine?  
nobody's a picture perfect  
but we're worth it  
you know that we're worth it  
will you love me?  
even with my dark side?_

Jake had waved his finger and called her over to him. She approached Jake and he put his arms around her waist. They kept singing and looking into each others eyes at the same time. She started to pull away put he held a strong, firm grip on her waist.

Marley P.O.V

What is he trying to do. Gosh I wish he didn't drive me crazy and he's still my guilty pleasure. Could this be easier? I wanna hop on him right now on this stage and kissing him forever more. I Marley Rose dark side and its loving Jake a whole lot after everything he did. I should have let him explain that instead of walking off. Marley was so hurt that she didn't want an explanation about anything that happened between him and Bree.

_Jake_

_like a diamond  
from black dust  
it's hard to know  
what can become  
If you give up  
so don't give up on me  
please remind me who I really am  
_

_Both_

_everybody's got a dark side  
do you love me?  
can you love mine?  
nobody's a picture perfect  
but we're worth it  
you know that we're worth it  
will you love me?  
even with my dark side?  
_

It seemed like Jake was getting caught up into her eyes as the sang. Marley removed Jake's hand from her waist and she started to run. She turned back around and gave Jake the "Come and Get Me" look. Jake started to chase after her on the stage.

_Marley_

_ don't run away_  
_ don't run away_  
_ just tell me that you will stay_  
_ promise me you will stay_  
_ don't run away_  
_ don't run away_  
_ just promise me you will stay_  
_ promise me you will stay_

Jake was chasing Marley but she had suddenly disappeared. Jake heard her voice but was stead trying to follow it. Jake, looking confused didn't notice that Marley had snuck and jumped on his back until he felt her weight on his back. He deiced to have a little fun, so he spun around at least a good three times. Marley had leaped off of Jake's back until Jake caught her wrist and pulled her to him.

_Both_

_will you love me? ohh_

Jake pulled Marley into a passionate kiss and it lasted for good fifteen minutes. Jake had pulled back and gather his things and left. Unique had been watching the whole time. She walked up to Marley and put her arm around Marley's shoulder.

Unique: You do know that he's still crazy about you?

Marley: Yes, I fully aware of that but I don't think I can trust him again.

Unique: Stop letting trust get in the way. I know a lot people look for trust in a relationship, but when you put that in the way, it kind of mess up things.

Marley: What do I do?

Unique: Be you! You two started together and now y'all might end together. As your stylish bestie, I'm going to tell you the truth. I told Mr. Schuster to change the partners so you and Jake can work together. Working together can draw you guys back close. Second chances don't come easy but everyone deserve a second chance no matter what they did.

Marley: Thank you for having the pet talk with me. Thanks for always being here.

Marley hugs Unique and they both smile at each other. Marley knew she had more friends than she know.

_Unique_

_It's going be okay_

_Marley & Unique_

_You have more friends than you knowww_

**Jake P.O.V**

The next day, Jake was still filling weird from kissing Marley off guard and he thinks he has over stepped his boundaries. While Jake was putting away his things in his locker, Kitty walked up to him with a smirk on her face.

Kitty: So how was your lip locking with Marley yesterday?

Jake: How do you know about?

Kitty: Oh I saw it with my own eyes and caught it on camera.

Jake: You know that you are one evil bitch?

Kitty: Aww, that's so sweet. See you in glee.

Kitty loved making people' s life a living hell sometimes, but she can be sweet she wanted to be. The bell had ring and Jake saw Marley walking into the choir room. He mad his way down the hall into the choir room. Jake saw an empty sit beside Marley so he took it before Ryder could get. Marley felt Jake brush up against her. She looked up at him and then looked down.

Jake: (whispering) I'm sorry about the kiss and I didn't mean to over step our deal.

Marley: Jake it is fine. We both have to admit that the kiss was pretty amazing.

Mr. Schuster walked in said good morning to everyone. While he was talking Ryder kept looking over at Marley and Jake and was curious to know what they had going. Ryder jealous side started to turn on. Why can't Ryder get a life of his own and stop stalking Marley?

Mr. Schuster: Instead of a duet off, you and your partner will practice sex appeal. Like dirty dancing. So this week is Dirty Dancing Week!

The bell had ring signal that it was time for second period. Jake and Marley walked out and were talking about practicing during study hall in order to show tomorrow. Ryder had his eyes on the both of them. He decide to walk up to them and see what was going on.

Ryder: So are you two like together again?

Jake: Dude, why wont you back off?

Ryder: Because I care a whole lot more about Marley than you. You piece of tra

Marley: Ryder that's Enough! Who I date and talk to is my business so leave alone.

Ryder: For now or a while?

Marley: Both!

Marley walked away heading to seconded period. Jake shook his head at Ryder and began walking to his locker until Ryder had grab his shoulder.

Ryder: Don't think that you can have her!

Jake: Let it go okay! I love her and I want my second chance.

**Marley P.O.V**

I don't know how to dirty dance. How is this assignment suppose to bring out the sex appeal in me? Tina, Sugar, Unique and I were sitting in the bleachers talking until I brought up the lesson.

Marley: I don't have a sex appeal side!

Sugar: Maybe Jake can give you dance lessons since you guys aren't partners.

Tina: They are partners. Everybody a sexy side that they want someone to see.

Unique looked at Sugar and rolled her eyes. Marley looked at the girls and she needed some quick advice. Unique handed her a CD.

Marley: What do I need this for?

Unique: There are two sex appeal songs on there, use track 1 and you got him hooked.

The bell ranged for the end of the day. Marley went to the auditorium and listen to the first song and was thankful for Unique.

**Jack P.O.V**

Marley was suppose to meet me here in the auditorium but she isn't anywhere around. I guess she stood me up to be with Ryder. Gosh its so hard been near her and not having her. Jake was getting ready to walk away until he heard Marley's voice. There she stood on stage in sexy lingerie and seducing curls in her head. Jake was in awe until he pulled his on self out of his naughty thoughts.

Jake: Marley why are you dressed like that? Not that it isn't sexy which it is.

Marley: Take a seat and I will show you.

_Marley_

_Ohh, oooh  
Ohh, ohhh_

_Yeah, right there  
No, right there_

_I'm having fun  
I hope you're having fun too_

My body is your party, baby  
Nobody's invited but you, baby  
I can do it slow now  
Tell me what you want  
Baby, put your phone down  
You should turn it off  
Cause tonight it's going down  
Tell your boys it's going down  
We in the zone now, don't stop  
Oooooh oooh

At first Marley started to shy out until she got into the beat and forgot that was performing for Jake and started to bring out her sexy side. Marley started to all kinds of sexy dances and Jake couldn't help but watch her.

_You can't keep your hands off me  
Touch me right there, rock my body  
I can't keep my hands off you  
Your body is my party_

I'm doing this little dance for you (you, you, you, etc.)  
You got me so excited  
Now it's just me and you  
You're body's my party, let's get it started  
Ohhh

_Boy you should know that  
Your love is always on my mind  
I'm not gonna fight it,  
I want it all the time  
Boy you should know that  
Your love is always on my mind  
And I can't deny it  
I want you, I'm on_ you

Marley had pulled Jake on stage and pressed against him. Jake and Marley hearts started to race. Jake started to touch in so many ways that she couldn't help but grind against him. He started to leave kisses across her neck and they were so soft.

_I can't lie, I won't lie, it's amazing  
My faces go places, you're taking me  
Baby, take your time now  
There's no need to rush  
We can go another round  
If that's what you want_

_Cause tonight it's going down  
Yeah, you know it's going down  
We in the zone now, don't stop  
Ooooh ohhhhh_

_You can't keep your hands off me  
Touch me right there, rock my body  
I can't keep my hands off you  
Your body is my party_

_I'm doing this little dance for you (you, you, you, etc.)  
You got me so excited  
Now it's just me and you  
You're body's my party, let's get it started  
Ohhh_

She pulled away from him and started to do another sexy dance around him until he pulled her into him and kissed her. Marley pulled away.

_Boy you should know that  
Your love is always on my mind  
I'm not gonna fight it,  
I want it all the time  
Boy you should know that  
Your love is always on my mind  
And I can't deny it  
I want you, I'm on you_

_The things I wanna do to you  
My body's calling you  
I'm having so much fun with you  
Now it's just me and you  
Your body's my party, let's get it started  
Ohhhh_

Marley jumped on Jake and he wrapped her legs around his waist. They couldn't keep denying each other any longing. Marley pulled him in for a resaving kiss that carried on for a great while until they cam up for air. Both breathes hitched for air and relief. Jake finally put Marley down.

Jake: Marley... Wow You Look Hot and You Have Amazing Sex Appeal!

Marley: Thanks, I thought I really didn't have none.

Jake: What I just experienced on this stage, prove you got a whole lot!

Jake smirked at Marley before grabbing his bag and walking up to Marley and whispered in her ear

Jake: My body is your party, and you don't have to tell me that. I know your body is always my party.

Jake firmly slapped Marley's behind and walked away smiling. Marley waited till he lefted to jump up and down. She was pleased that she had sex appeal and Jkae thought so too. He think a whole lot about it.

**Review!**

_**Songs: Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson and Body Party by Ciara**_

**Hope You guys enjoy !**


End file.
